Number 1375
by Asddsa
Summary: Peter becomes a prisoner, he ends up in Nanba prison, build 13, cell 13.
1. chapter 1

First fanfic, then help me, I do not speak English, so it may be kind of wrong, please give me tips, I promise I'll try to improve grammar

Disclaimer: I don't have this

I can not reveal the exact location. This information is classified as the nation's highest-level secret. Nanba Prison ... An impenetrable prison located on a remote island in the middle of the sea. With state-of-the-art technology and recruited guards from around the world, the arrest of Japan is the world's highest-level safety net. Even the famous island of Alcataz is full of flaws and escape opportunities when compared to this place. The absolute truth about this place will never be revealed to the world. Because this is the Nanba prison. No one has ever been able to escape it.

Third Person POV

Handcuffed,

This was how Peter had been in the last 15 hours, if it was already uncomfortable sitting on an airplane for that period of time, imagine being unable to move his wrists. As if the routine of superhero and schoolboy was not enough, he still had to be concerned not to be arrested, the police still considered him a possible threat to society, that did not make the most sense, the number of lives he had saved , but they only remembered the destruction it did in half of a building in New York, that seemed a joke. And there he was, in the last row of the plane, sitting in one of the bright red seats that sometimes received curious glances from other passengers, the news was already spreading on the Internet, surprising people when they saw that Spider-Man was stuck again, another time, in the last year he was in several newspaper headlines, having ended up in 7 prisons around the world, but having run away from all, everyone wondered what prison would stop now, but there was no clue, and even the headlines had nothing of relevant, little did they know that he would end up in Nanba prison ...

.

.

.

.

.

Bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, Hey, Hey. I came back loves, like I said, I do not speak English,  
so forgive me, I'm doing good parts of things on google translator, and once again HELP ME! give me tips, say,  
Please comment, I'll cry if you do not ;-;

Disclaimer: I do not own Nanbaka or Spider-Man  
_

Footsteps echoed through the hall, the bald supervisor was walking with an upright spine to the table of the prison director Nanba, the walls of the hall were dark, with a large red carpet that ran from the door to the desk. Guards with same physiognomy, fair skin, black hair, were in a row parallel to the rug, a guard a little further away from the others,  
closer to the director's desk was Samon Gokuu, also known like Monkey, Samon has light green eyes and his hair is short orange with light green gradients at the ends. Skin one slightly tanned, had red contours around her eyes and red marks at the corners of his mouth.

"I put him in command of building 13, because I have great consideration for its ability ... "The director begins with a voice firm, then turns his chair, she has red eyes, long eyelashes and long, long blue thorny hair, with two backs on the back of her hair protruding like horns. The phone rings, all freeze,  
although it was not apparent, that sound had broken the climate She picks up the phone and answers, there was no way what was happening, since Momoko just nodded in aguns moments of conversation.

"Understood, let's make the preparations to receive him, "she cuts off the call." A fugitive ... "She says with a low voice, practically nobody listens except Hajime "A new prisoner?" he asks, then Momoko directs his look at him. "That's right, I'll let you take care of him, take him to cell 13 ", the surprised man asks" Why cell 13?  
there are other cells with fewer inmates- "He breaks off before finish the sentence, when it delivers the file, it analyzes by A few seconds later, he says, "Understood, I'm going to prepare the cell."  
is directed out of the room after being dismissed.

"Peter Parker, American ..." He mutters through the corridors while looking at the file more closely.

So that's it, I'll make daily updates at the beginning,  
probably at the end of February I will not be able to, because I will be taking tests. I know, it's short, I'll gradually increase with the course of the chapters. Kisses, see you tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

I ask, a thousand excuses to those who expected a chapter in the previous days, I really did not have Internet for this period, but I will reward, I intend to post 3 chapters today and tomorrow, so do not kill me ;-; They will have a few hours difference in their output, but I hope they enjoy it. ' And about a question that Yin7 made me, Peter will arrive on New Year's festival day, but the timeline is different, Hajime did not present the files of the prisoners still in my story, he will still present, along with Peter's . And Tsukumo was already and came back from cell 13, I know it's very confusing, but I preferred it that way

. _

"Let's have a new prisoner in cell 13, I want you to prepare your arrival" Hajime says as he puts the file on the table in the guards' cell room 13

"A new prisoner?" He complains Seitarou with a sad expression, as he takes the paper and reads it.

There are three people in the room, Hajime, already presented earlier, is a bald man with dark red eyes. Under the left eye is a cross-shaped scar. Seitarou is a young man with magenta eyes, his waist-length blue hair pulled back with a purple ponytail stand that has a star decoration on it. And finally Yamato, he has black hair and black eyes. Her hair is in a way that the front is cut off, and there are two longer parallel wicks, all wearing the standard Nanba jail guard uniform.

"Peter Benjamin Parker, 173 cm, 141lb, American ... IS HE THE SPIDERMAN?"Seitarou asked yelling at Hajime as he looked at the file.

"Yes, and they asked for total secrecy, they do not want the news to spread out of prison until they have finished judging their case"

"But why was he arrested? Is not he supposed to be a superhero or something?"

"Yes, but orders are is also in the file that he receives daily doses of medicine to lower his strength"

"And how can he still escape? He must be very intelligent then"

"For me it's just another kid for me to take care of," Hajime complains as he drinks his coffee.

I updated a few things of appearance in Chapter 2, nothing to worry about. Kisses


	4. Sorry

Ok, I go to rewrite this history, please, sorry me


End file.
